Passion Destructrice
by Marie-Loving-Edward
Summary: Le jour où Bella rencontre les parents de son petit-ami, elle s'attend à être intimidée, impressionnée... mais certainement pas à tomber amoureuse.


Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Alec allait enfin me présenter ses parents. Cela faisait trois mois que l'on sortait ensemble. Pourquoi avait-t-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de me faire rencontrer ses géniteurs, j'en n'en savais rien. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé d'eux, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée.

Alec était un garçon vraiment charmant, et j'avais donc hâte de rencontrer ses parents. Néanmoins, j'étais réellement stressée.

Mon petit-ami était d'une condition aisée. Je l'avais su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu au lycée. Il était toujours si bien habillé, avec des vêtements de grandes marques. Il avait une certaine prestance dans ses mouvements et dans ses paroles. Et il était également très beau. Un grand brun aux yeux verts. J'étais devenue la fille la plus jalousée du bahut. _Forcément…_

Pourtant moi, je n'avais rien pour plaire. Je n'étais pas riche, et j'étais loin de l'être. Moi, la pauvre petite Bella Swan.

Ma mère était morte depuis des années. J'avais du mal à avoir un souvenir net de son visage et de sa voix. Mon père quant à lui, était policier dans la petite ville de Forks où nous vivions. Ce métier lui faisait seulement gagner suffisamment d'argent pour que nous puissions avoir un toit sur la tête. Et Charlie n'était pas vraiment le genre de père à être toujours présent pour sa fille… Il avait plus d'attention pour sa bouteille de whisky que pour moi…

Mais j'avais l'habitude.

Alors, quand Alec avait commencé à s'intéresser à moi, je n'y avais pas vraiment cru. Je pensais qu'il était encore un de ces bourgeois fils à papa qui voulait se foutre de moi. Mais non. Car il était peut-être riche, mais il était sans nul doute le garçon le plus gentil et le plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je l'aimais vraiment… et cela était réciproque… j'avais du mal à mesurer ma chance.

\- T'inquiète pas, me dit doucement Alec en posant sa main sur mon genou tout en conduisant. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer.  
\- Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? demandai-je en triturant mes doigts.  
\- Bella, si tu t'inquiètes encore pour notre… différence sociale, je…  
\- Oui, je m'inquiète pour ça, Alec ! Tes parents auraient sûrement apprécié que tu leur ramène une fille avec un peu plus de classe ! Comme Tanya Denali, ou une autre dans ce genre…  
\- Oui mais ce genre de fille, ce n'est pas du tout mon style ! Elle a plus de poitrine que de cerveau, cette pauvre Tanya.

Il rit et cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Cependant, je restais crispée, et il le sentit bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara sa voiture devant une imposante villa blanche. La bâtisse était impressionnante et magnifique. Je soupirai.

\- Ecoute, Bella, fit Alec, je vais te le répéter une dernière fois, d'accord ? Mes parents sont très ouverts d'esprit et se fichent comme d'une guigne que tu n'aies pas autant d'argent que nous. Ce qui compte pour eux, c'est que tu me rendes heureux. Et tu me rends heureux…

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me relaxai immédiatement, mais le stress ne me quittait pas.

Je descendis de la voiture et Alec se plaça directement à côté de moi, me prenant la main. Je savais qu'il cherchait à me rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais peur du regard de ses parents. De voir dans leurs yeux la lueur de mépris ou de dégoût qui m'était si familière.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Alec me lança un regard encourageant.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.  
\- Si tu le dis…

Il soupira, réalisant que rien ne pourrait véritablement me calmer.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer la première. Je pénétrai dans la villa et fut immédiatement émerveillée par les lieux. Tout était si beau. Alec m'emmenait jusqu'au salon, dans lequel une grande baie vitrée donnait la vue sur le jardin où coulait un petit ruisseau. La pièce baignait dans les rayons du soleil timide de Forks. La décoration était claire et lumineuse. Tout transpirait la qualité et la marque, sans pour autant être tape à l'œil.

Sur le grand canapé d'angle blanc était assis une femme que je devinais être la mère d'Alec. Elle était très belle. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs descendaient jusque sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient fins et son visage harmonieux. Quand elle me vit, un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres, et elle me fixa sans animosité de ses grands yeux verts pommes, différents de ceux de son fils. Son apparente jeunesse me frappa. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ou quarante ans.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle. Tu dois être Bella.  
\- Bonjour, madame Cullen, dis-je alors qu'elle se levait pour me faire la bise.  
\- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lou.

Je souris timidement et détournai le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien plus longtemps. J'avais l'habitude de fuir les regards des gens. Je n'aimais pas les voir me toiser. Cela me rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Alors même si les yeux de la mère d'Alec étaient bienfaisants, ma vieille coutume restait enfouie en moi.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non, je vous remercie… Ca va aller.

Elle me sourit et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Et toi ? Je suppose que tu as faim.  
\- Tu me connais si bien, Maman… soupira-t-il, faussement blasé.  
\- Alec est un vrai goinfre, rit sa mère en le regardant avec amour. Je suppose que tu as déjà eu l'extrême honneur de le voir manger. C'est un spectacle qu'il ne faut pas rater !  
\- Je tiens sûrement ça de ma mère !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, et je fus surprise de voir cette complicité qu'ils partageaient. Je m'étais attendue à voir une femme très stricte ou coincée, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! lança Alec.

Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapai, sous l'œil attendri de madame Cullen. Il m'entraîna dans le grand escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à l'étage. J'étais émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Tout était si différent de chez moi…

Alec me fit entrer dans une pièce du premier étage. Je supposais que c'était sa chambre. Le lit qui trônait contre le mur était grand, mais complètement défait. Plusieurs objets erraient par terre, et son bureau croulait sous les divers papiers et autres classeurs.

\- Désolé pour le bazar, s'excusa-t-il. Mais je déteste quand tout est rangé… Et quel est l'intérêt de faire son lit quand on retourne se coucher dedans le soir même ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air très sérieux, et m'assis sur son lit, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Je le regardais quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présentée à tes parents plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmenée chez toi avant ?

Alec soupira, et prit une de mes mains dans les deux siennes, ancrant son regard au mien.

\- Bella, il aurait fallu que je te filme, tout à l'heure… tu étais si stressée… je… je ne voulais pas que tu sois comme ça, je voulais attendre que tu sois à l'aise par rapport à moi, d'abord, avant de te faire rencontrer mes parents… mais je leur ai tellement parlé de toi ! Ils avaient hâte de te voir enfin !  
\- Ta mère a l'air jeune…  
\- Oui, elle a 35 ans, comme mon père. Ils m'ont eu à 18 ans… ils ne sont vraiment pas sérieux, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Ils ont été plus responsables pour ma petite sœur, ceci-dit.  
\- Tiens d'ailleurs, où est Jane ?

J'aimais beaucoup la jeune sœur d'Alec. Du haut de ses sept ans, elle le menait complètement du bout du nez. J'avais eu l'occasion de la voir plusieurs fois, lorsqu'Alec l'emmenait manger une glace et que j'étais conviée.

\- A son cours de danse. Elle en prend depuis quelques années déjà, m'apprit-il en voyant mon air étonné. Depuis qu'elle est tombée sur High School Musical, elle veut plaire à Zac Efron.

Il avait prit une petite voix fluette pour imiter sa sœur, alors que je soupirai imperceptiblement. Des cours de danse… j'avais toujours rêvé d'en prendre quand j'étais petite… mon père n'avait jamais eu les moyens de m'en offrir…

Tout à coup, j'entendis une porte claquer, et Alec se leva subitement.

\- C'est mon père ! Tu viens ?

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon où la mère d'Alec s'était levée et enlaçait un homme dont je ne pouvais presque rien voir, de là où j'étais. Puis, ils se séparèrent. La mère d'Alec se poussa et celui-ci me prit la main, nous rapprochant du couple.

\- Papa, je te présente Bella, ma petite-amie. Bella, voilà mon père, Edward Cullen.

Je relevai les yeux et je cessai de respirer l'espace d'un instant. Devant moi se tenait l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Un visage tout simplement parfait. Des cheveux d'une couleur cuivre étrange et désordonnés, se dressant sauvagement sur le haut de sa tête. Et des yeux éblouissant qui m'hypnotisaient totalement. D'un vert plus intense que ceux d'Alec. Sa mâchoire était forte, et ses 35 ans lui donnaient un air viril, incroyablement masculin et sexy. Je restais coite devant lui, ne pouvant ni parler ni faire le moindre geste. Parce qu'en plus de cette beauté divine qui émanait de lui, je sentais comme un nuage d'électricité qui planait au dessus de moi, comme si l'air qui nous entourait était chargé de tension. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui. Il me fixait également, l'air assez… gêné ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ses magnifiques yeux.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Le reste du monde était éclipsé. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'Edward Cullen… le père de mon petit-ami.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec se racla la gorge. Je sortis de ma transe et tournai la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou suspicieux. Etait-il possible que ce moment qui m'avait paru des heures n'ait duré que quelques secondes à peine ?

\- Heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit le père d'Alec en me tendant la main. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. J'avais peur que ma voix soit tremblante. Il avait parlé d'une voix douce mais terriblement masculine, qui me faisant me sentir toute chose à côté de lui.  
A la seconde où mes doigts frôlèrent les siens pour lui serrer la main, je sentis toute la tension de l'air qui m'entourait me fondre dessus et s'accumuler aux endroits où il me touchait et directement dans mon cœur. Mon corps fut parcouru de tremblements, et je le vis sursauter légèrement. Il me serra rapidement la main, son regard se détournant de moi et se recula précipitamment. Je voyais qu'il tentait de regarder partout, sauf en ma direction. Mais inévitablement, nos regards se croisèrent… Et ce que je vis dans ses yeux… Il l'avait senti aussi… Cette chose, ce sentiment qui s'était abattu sur moi à la seconde où je l'avais vu. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dans ses prunelles, je pouvais lire exactement tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Mes yeux dévièrent ensuite sur ses lèvres, pleines et charnues. Elles avaient l'air si douce, si tendres… je ressentis tout à coup l'envie de l'embrasser. Non, plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Un besoin qui envenimait totalement mon corps et mon cœur.. J'essayais de me ressaisir, sans jamais y parvenir…

Soudain, ses traits se durcirent, puis il regarda sa femme et s'adressa à elle plus tendrement… trop tendrement.

\- Lou, mon cœur, je vais dans mon bureau, j'ai encore du travail à finir.

Il lui embrassa le front et tapota l'épaule d'Alec avant de s'éclipser. Je restai figée sur place jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement de porte m'extirpe de ma transe. _Mon cœur… Il avait dit mon cœur…_

\- Ah, c'est tout Edward, ça, soupira Mme Cullen. Il rentre à peine du boulot et il y retourne ! Les hommes d'affaires, je vous jure !

J'entendis vaguement Alec rire. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. J'étais à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon esprit rejouait la scène qui venait d'avoir lieue encore et encore, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avais-je ressenti tout cela en présence du père d'Alec ? Il m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ma main me picotait encore…

\- … n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Je tournai la tête d'un seul coup, fixant la mère d'Alec qui, visiblement, attendait une réponse de ma part.

\- Euh… pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu…  
\- Tu es dans les nuages, chérie ? me demanda Alec en serrant ma main dans la sienne.  
\- Sûrement… marmonnai-je.  
\- Je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée que ton père et toi veniez dîner à la maison demain soir ? Mon époux sera sans doute plus disponible le week-end.

Mon père ? Chez les Cullen ? Je l'imaginais mal dans toute ce luxe…

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondis-je néanmoins.  
\- Oh, c'est formidable ! s'exclama Madame Cullen. Et bien disons donc demain soir, 19h30 ?  
\- C'est parfait.  
\- Très bien. Maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais aller chercher Jane à son cours de danse. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Bella ! A demain !  
\- A demain.

Elle embrassa son fils, puis partit. Alec se retourna vers moi, tout sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne chez toi ou qu'on reste ici ?

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur le grand escalier que venait de prendre son père… mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'il était tout près…

\- On rentre chez moi, décidai-je.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Alec démarra, et je le vis excité comme un gosse.

\- Alors, tu vois ils sont sympas mes parents, t'en penses quoi ? Bon, je sais que tu ne peux pas te faire une vraie idée de mon père, admit-il sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, il est toujours accaparé par son travail, mais tu verras, demain soir tu pourras beaucoup plus lui parler, il est très gentil.

Génial, pensai-je. Comment étais-je censée réagir après ce qu'il venait de se produire aujourd'hui ? Je soupirai.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demanda mon petit-ami en posant sa main sur mon genoux.  
\- Rien…

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

Il tourna la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je baissai les yeux, ayant du mal à mentir alors qu'il me fixait ainsi.

\- Regarde la route, Alec…  
\- Bella, si tu ne me dis pas…  
\- Bon ! Je… enfin, je ne peux pas imaginer… mon père… chez toi… dis-je dans un souffle.

C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était surtout qu'une partie du problème. Une minuscule partie comparée à celle qui me hantait en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Ne fais pas semblant, s'il te plait. Tu connais mon père, tu sais comment il est ! Imagine la réaction de tes parents quand ils le verront…  
\- Bella, je suis d'accord pour dire que ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de très… comment dire… raffiné ? mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…  
\- Raffiné ? _Raffiné ?_ Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Ma chérie, tu as _honte_ de ton père ?  
\- J'aime Charlie, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Mais oui… oui j'ai honte. Alec, papa est pratiquement un alcoolique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ton père et le mien, ce sont carrément les deux opposés, et en plus, ils ont le même âge.

La véracité de ce que je venais de dire me frappa de plein fouet. Edward Cullen avait exactement le même âge que mon père. Comme lui, il avait connu la paternité à 18 ans. Edward Cullen _pourrait_ être mon père, tout simplement…  
Alec soupira. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant. Je savais qu'il détestait ce genre de discussion.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Bella. Ca va être la dernière fois que je vais te le dire, mais tu as intérêt à bien assimiler la chose, c'est clair ?

C'était la première fois qu'il employait ce ton avec moi. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il l'employait tout court. Sa voix était calme, mais rauque, et la colère était palpable. Il fixait la route, et le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, me désarçonna.

\- J'en ai assez que tu te dénigres ainsi. Toi et ton père, d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais qu'il aime boire, et qu'il n'est pas toujours très sobre, mais son état n'a jamais été choquant, et je suis certain qu'il saura faire un effort pour demain soir. Mais je sais que tu me mens, Bella. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton père le problème.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites. Je me ratatinai sur mon siège. Avait-il finalement compris la « chose » qui s'était produite tout à l'heure ? Avait-il remarqué que j'avais été plus que troublée par la présence de son père ?

\- En vérité, c'est toi le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sous-estimes sans arrêt. Je ne peux plus le supporter… je pensais que ça irait mieux maintenant que tu as rencontré mes parents… mais non, ça ne va toujours pas… combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que mes parents, ma famille, la terre entière se fiche royalement que tu ne sois pas aussi aisée que nous ?

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement inaudible.

\- Je sais… murmurai-je en me redressant. Seulement c'est… c'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolée…

Alec gara la voiture. Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. La simplicité de ma maison me sauta soudainement aux yeux alors que je la comparais à la villa de mon petit-ami. Celui-ci coupa le moteur, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue tendrement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je ressentis un petit pincement que je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire. Mais pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que cette sensation n'était rien comparée à celle que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt, qui m'avait fait l'impression que mon corps entier brûlait, assailli par ce je ne sais quoi qui s'était produit en _le_ voyant…

\- Je me moque de tout ça, Bella… murmura-t-il, son visage proche du mien.  
\- Je sais, répétai-je.

Je lui offris un sourire mince, espérant qu'il oublie cette conversation. Elle me rendait toujours mal à l'aise, malgré tout.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. Alec s'empara de ma main. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et les échos d'un match de base-ball nous parvinrent du salon.

\- Salut, papa, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.  
\- Bonjour, Charlie, salua Alec avec sa politesse habituelle.  
\- Salut les enfants !

Je souris. Charlie était bien, aujourd'hui. Enfin… il n'était pas ivre, je considérais donc cela comme une victoire. Néanmoins, même ainsi, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer chez les Cullen. Son allure ne correspondait pas aux lieux. Il était affalé sur le canapé, et portait un vieux tee-shirt gris et un jogging. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il possédait des affaires neuves ou qui feraient l'affaire pour ce genre d'occasion. _Il n'allait quand même pas y aller avec son uniforme pour être présentable, si ?_

\- Papa ?  
\- Oui, Bella ?  
\- Tu sais que j'ai rencontré les parents d'Alec aujourd'hui…  
\- Oui. Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.  
\- Ca a été. Mais nous sommes invités à diner demain soir.  
\- Bien bien… attends… _Nous_?  
\- Oui… toi et moi.

Charlie soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retenir alors qu'Alec était présent.

\- Bon, d'accord.  
\- Euh, papa…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu… enfin, comment tu vas… te présenter ?

Mon père se retourna vers moi, me toisant d'un regard suspicieux.

\- Bien, fit-il après ce qui me parut être un long moment. Je vois. Je ferai de mon mieux, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en allant chercher quelque chose à la cuisine.

Je regardais ce que c'était, et je vis qu'il avait pris une bouteille de whisky d'un des placards. Sans prendre la peine de relever, je montai les escaliers en direction de ma chambre, Alec sur mes talons.

Comme presque tous les jours, Alec dormait chez moi. Charlie le savait, et cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. C'était assez étrange pour un père, mais… c'était Charlie.

Au moment de nous coucher, Alec me prit dans ses bras, nous enroulant sous la couette. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé durant toute la soirée, et il me savait soucieuse.

\- Bella, je me fiche de tout ça, de notre pseudo différence, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime…

Il me donna alors un baiser amoureux et rempli de tendresse. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Alors, tout s'écroula. Habituellement, lorsque je fermais les yeux durant un moment avec Alec, c'était lui que je voyais. Je ressentais toutes ces choses que l'on ressent pendant un baiser. Je voyais des milliers d'étoiles qui explosaient et formaient un feu d'artifice de bonheur, entourant les traits de la personne que j'aimais.

Je voyais tout ça. Je voyais les étoiles, je voyais le feu d'artifice. Illuminant le visage d'Edward Cullen.

A cet instant, je sus que j'étais perdue.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Bella, voudrais-tu cesser de t'agiter ainsi, bon sang ?!

Millième supplique de la soirée.

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès, d'accord ? Je n'y peux rien !  
\- Mais on ne va pas à l'abattoir, nom d'un chien ! rouspéta Charlie.

J'étais néanmoins impressionnée des efforts qu'il avait fait. Il était habillé d'une chemise, certes un peu trop serrée, et d'un jean bleu foncé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait de telles choses dans sa garde-robe, mais cela le rajeunissait. De plus, il était sobre. Alors pourquoi être angoissée ?

\- Je sais, grognai-je.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à frapper sur cette putain de porte ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Papa ! Ton language !  
\- Oh ! Monsieur et Madame Cullen ne jurent jamais ?  
\- Pas que je sache… marmonnai-je.  
\- Bon, écoute. J'ai accepté de faire des efforts, de changer ce que je suis pour rendre visite à des bourgeois…  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! le coupai-je. Ils sont peut-être riches, mais ils sont très gentils.  
\- S'ils sont aussi gentils, pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être comme ça ?  
\- Pour être un _minimum_ présentable ! Est-ce trop demandé ?

Mon père grogna mais ne répondit pas. Levant une main tremblante, je toquai à la porte, trois fois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes sur Madame Cullen…

\- Bonsoir, Bella ! Bonsoir, Monsieur Swan ! Je suis Lou Cullen, la maman d'Alec. Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant la main.  
\- De même, répondit mon père en la lui serrant.  
\- Alec est très impatient, nous informa-t-elle en souriant. Tu es très jolie, Bella ! me complimenta-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire.  
\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Pour l'occasion, je m'étais vêtue de l'unique robe qui occupait mon placard. Elle était vraiment très simple. Noire, elle descendait jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux. Le décolleté n'était pas vulgaire, mais il mettait ma poitrine en valeur. Je l'aimais bien, même si je ne la portais pas très souvent… pour ainsi dire jamais. C'était ma meilleure amie, Alice, qui avait déménagé à Phoenix qui me l'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Alec apparut dans l'entrée, et il ouvrit la bouche en me voyant.

\- Waoh, Bella… tu es splendide !  
\- Merci…

Je rougissais pour la deuxième fois déjà. Mon petit-ami vint m'étreindre sous le regard chaleureux de sa mère. Nous entrâmes dans l'imposante bâtisse. Je voyais que mon père était assez mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une très belle maison, dit-il maladroitement.  
\- Je vous remercie !

Elle nous entraîna dans la salle à manger où la table était déjà dressée. La décoration était vraiment magnifique. On aurait pu se croire inviter dans un restaurant chic. Néanmoins, la décoration, et tout autre élément devint totalement dénué d'intérêt lorsque je _le_ vis.

Il se tenait debout, la main gauche sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table. Son visage était impassible, il nous attendait visiblement. A la seconde où il m'aperçut, je vis ses traits se durcirent, sa mâchoire se contracter, et ses doigts se resserrer autour du bois de la chaise. Je crus un instant que mon cœur allait jaillir de ma poitrine pour aller le rejoindre. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais c'était encore pire… Quand je rouvris mes paupières, je vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux également. Encore une fois, personne ne sembla remarquer le trouble qui nous gagnait. Car j'en étais sûre et certaine, lui aussi ressentait cette chose étrange au fond de lui, tout comme je la sentais moi aussi. Je vis son regard errer sur mon visage, parcourant ensuite mon corps. Il déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam se mouvant d'une façon telle que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela très érotique.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, salua-t-il Charlie en lui serrant la main.

Sa voix m'enveloppa totalement, me rendant hermétique à toute autre chose…

Le repas fut un véritable calvaire. Pour moi, du moins. Mon père s'entendait visiblement très bien avec les Cullen, et sa gêne avait été rapidement dissipée. Comme me l'avait dit Alec, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire. Le problème venait de moi. J'étais assise en face d'Edward. _Edward_ … Durant tout le dîner, mes yeux dévièrent sans arrêt dans sa direction. Plusieurs fois, il me regardait aussi. Je notai que ses mains se crispaient toujours ce qu'elles tenaient lorsqu'il le faisait. Je l'avais vu fixer avec un regard torturé nos doigts entrelacés à Alec et à moi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Au bout d'un moment, je fus obligée de lâcher la main de mon petit-ami. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. A chaque fois que je le regardais, ce n'était plus Alec que je voyais, mais le fils d'Edward. J'étais juste en mesure de constater les ressemblances et les différences qu'il avait avec son père. Mon cœur battait toujours trop fort, toujours trop vite. Je ne voulais pas croire à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La raison de tout ce trouble m'apparaissait claire, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager. C'était tout bonnement impossible…  
Mais alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre quand je le voyais ? Pourquoi, quand je fermais les yeux, je l'imaginais me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser, me faire l'amour… ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'il détenait son cœur entre ses mains, et qu'à chaque fois qu'il les resserraient en me voyant, il me le broyait toujours un peu plus ?

\- Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Alec me fit revenir sur terre. Je me rendis compte qu'Edward et moi nous fixions depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Mais ça, c'était visiblement un détail qui avait échappé à tout le monde. _Du moins, j'espère_ …

\- Oui, oui, répondis-je en détournant le regard.  
\- Tu n'as presque rien mangé…  
\- Je… je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Alec ! intervint sa mère avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. Bella n'a pas cinq ans, rit-elle. Alors dis-moi, Bella. Que veux-tu faire plus tard ?  
\- Je voudrais devenir professeur de biologie.  
\- C'est très intéressant, ça ! N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?  
\- En effet, déclara Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup parlé ensuite. Alec pensait que j'étais fatiguée ou malade. C'était tellement pire que ça…

Quand le temps de rentrer à la maison arriva, mon père salua les Cullen avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils s'entendaient très bien, et ce malgré le gouffre qui les séparait. J'avais eu tord d'être si inquiète.  
Mais le pire arriva ensuite. Avant de partir, pour faire bonne figure et être toujours polie, je serrai la main d'Edward. Sa paume était chaude, et ma main paraissait si petite dans la sienne. La chaleur qu'il dégageait se propagea dans tout mon corps, et se nicha au plus profond de mon cœur. J'aurais voulu ne plus jamais le lâcher. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'attire contre lui et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'enlace, qu'il m'étreigne si fort que je n'aurai pas pu m'échapper. Alors, nos regards se croisèrent. A cet instant précis, ce fut comme si tout mon monde bascula. Comme si tout avait changé. Tout me paraissait insignifiant. Les couleurs autour de moi pâlissaient devant l'intensité de son regard. J'avais l'impression d'être reliée à lui de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Je ne voulais plus rien d'autre. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Soudain, il était devenu la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux. Et je sus que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser… Dans ses prunelles, il y avait tout ce que je cherchais. Il m'offrit un petit sourire entendu, qui me signifiait que lui aussi, vivait ce que j'endurais. Il relâcha ma main après l'avoir pressée légèrement dans la sienne, puis partit dans le salon, me laissant seule avec mon père et Alec. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je ne l'entendis pas. Je ne le sentis pas.

A peine fus-je dans ma chambre que je m'emparai de mon téléphone portable et appelai la personne à laquelle j'avais besoin de parler.

\- Allo ? fit la voix encore vive d'Alice, malgré l'heure tardive.  
\- Salut, Lili, c'est Bella…  
\- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as une voix bizarre…  
\- J'ai un énorme problème… je… je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse du père d'Alec.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais parlé à Alice quasiment toute la nuit. Elle m'avait écouté sans me juger, puis elle m'avait conseillée, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle m'avait laissé déverser mes larmes qui coulaient contre mon gré, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. « Amoureuse ? m'avait-elle demandé. Tu en es sûre ? » Alors je lui avais expliqué tout ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Mon cœur qui accélérait sa course, la chaleur qui se répandait dans mes veines, mon envie constante d'être à ses côtés, de l'embrasser… Un long silence s'en était suivi. Ce genre de silence qui voulait tout dire. Elle m'avait alors parlé du coup de foudre. « Le vrai », avait-elle dit. Celui qu'on vit dès le premier regard.

Depuis cette soirée, j'avais évité au mieux Edward Cullen. Quand j'allais chez Alec, je ne restais jamais dans la même pièce que son père. Le peu que je le voyais, je remarquais que, comme à chaque fois que l'on se croisait, il serrait les poings, me lançait un sourire crispé et forcé, mais que ses prunelles brûlaient du même feu ardent qui me consumait de jour en jour. Puis, il disparaissait de mon champs de vision. On aurait pu croire que ne pas le voir me ferait arrêter de penser à lui. Mais c'était encore pire. Moins je le voyais, plus j'avais besoin de lui. Car quand je l'apercevais, mon cœur s'enflait de bonheur, et j'avais l'impression qu'un vide dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence se comblait immédiatement. Alors je pensais à lui. Encore et encore. Jour et nuit. Et au-delà de ça, un sentiment puissant de culpabilité s'emparait de moins au fil du temps. Vis-à-vis d'Alec surtout. J'avais le sentiment de le trahir, de le tromper. Et même si je n'avais rien fait, le simple fait de penser, de rêver comme je le faisais était inacceptable. Ce sentiment se décuplait lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, ou lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait (phrase que, depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, je n'avais pas pu lui retourner), et il prenait des dimensions immenses quand il me faisait l'amour, alors que je fermais les yeux et que j'imaginais Edward à sa place… je me sentais horrible, comme un montre, mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien. Je ne _contrôlais_ rien. Et je me sentais aussi tellement coupable envers Lou, ma mère d'Alec, elle qui était si gentille et douce avec moi, alors que j'aurai tout donné pour être à sa place, pour goûter au bonheur d'être la femme d'Edward Cullen, ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

J'ignore combien de temps j'aurai pu tenir ainsi. Faire semblant. Mentir à tout le monde. Et surtout à Alec. Parce qu'il était évident que j'aimais Edward. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Et c'était ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je n'avais jamais eu d'avis précis quant à l'existence du coup de foudre. Aujourd'hui j'avais ma réponse : j'en étais la victime.  
Alors oui, j'ignore combien de temps j'aurai pu tenir ainsi. Le fait est que le destin avait décidé pour moi.

Alec m'avait invité au restaurant ce soir. Je devais passer le chercher chez lui pour qu'il nous y conduise après pour je ne savais quelle raison. Il me semblait qu'il devait assister à un entraînement pour l'équipe de foot du lycée et qu'il était préférable que je passe chez lui, plutôt qu'il vienne me chercher.

C'était donc anxieuse à l'idée de tomber une nouvelle fois sur Edward que je toquai à la porte d'entrée de l'imposante villa des Cullen. J'étais vêtue d'une jupe plissée tombant sur mes genoux accompagnée d'un débardeur pas trop décolleté (fraîchement achetés lors d'une séance shopping avec mes amies du lycée) ainsi que d'un manteau que j'avais laissé ouvert par dessus. J'attendis quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre… sur Edward. Il me détailla pendant une demie seconde avant que ses yeux se n'écarquillent largement. Il les ferma un instant, les rouvrit, et je vis que ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de la porte. _Décidément, c'était une habitude_ … Mon cœur s'emballa, et je sentis mes paumes se recouvrir de sueur. Il était tellement beau… Il portait une chemise verte, qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux, dont il avait relevé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Et un jean bleu foncé assez simple mais qui lui allait comme un gant. Et son visage… mon Dieu son visage… sa barbe de trois jours me faisait littéralement craquer et la ligne puissante de sa mâchoire me donnait envie de le goûter…

Je tentais vainement de me sortir ces pensées de l'esprit.

\- Bonjour, Bella, me salua-t-il de son ténor velouté et tellement séduisant.  
\- Bonjour…

Je m'arrêtais là, ne sachant pas si je devais l'appeler Monsieur Cullen, Edward, que sais-je… je me traitais mentalement d'idiote.

\- Alec m'a prévenu de ta visite. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il serait malheureusement en retard. Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer, et je restais un instant figée devant sa perfection, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis je sentis sa présence derrière moi.

\- Je peux te débarrasser de ton manteau ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les pans de mon manteau, me donnant l'illusion qu'il m'enlaçait. Ma respiration était erratique. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses doigts qui m'ôtaient lentement mon vêtement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient longs… Je fermais mes paupières avec force, essayant de faire disparaître toutes les images qui m'assaillaient. Une fois qu'il me l'eut enlevé entièrement, je rouvris les yeux et l'entendis soupirer.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.  
\- Je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin, je serai à l'étage, m'informa-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tout ce qui est ici est à toi.

 _C'était moi où il y avait un double sens dans ses phrases ?_

\- D'accord…

Il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers. J'errai dans la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, pour finir par m'affaler sur le canapé. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison que lui et moi. Cette simple pensée me fit frémir.  
Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, je trouvais déjà la situation insupportable. Je suppliais intérieurement Alec d'arriver et de m'emmener loin d'ici. J'avais l'impression que j'allai exploser à force de trop penser. J'imaginais Edward. Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il à moi ? La situation était-elle aussi dur pour lui, en ce moment ?

Je me levais, à bout de nerf, et fis les cent pas dans le salon. Je restais debout devant la cheminée où était posés quelques petits bibelots. Je les regardais intensément, cherchant à tout prix un moyen pour éviter de penser à celui qui hantait mes rêves.

Puis, plus que je ne l'entendis, je sentis sa présence dans la pièce. Mon regard remonta jusqu'au grand miroir fixé au dessus de la cheminée. Il avança vers moi, le regard empli de désir. Il était déterminé. Il se retrouva juste derrière moi, son corps touchait le mien. J'inspirai son odeur envoûtante et me laissait aller. Je savais que cette fois-ci, ça ne servirait à rien de me débattre contre mes sentiments… Et comme dans un rêve, ses bras m'encerclèrent, me tenant fermement contre lui. Immédiatement, mes mains se posèrent sur ses bras, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou, la sensation était grisante. Ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser en dessous de mon oreille, et je laissais échapper un soupir de bien-être.

\- Mon dieu, Bella… souffla-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire de moi ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question.

A nouveau, j'examinais notre reflet. Ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Edward ne m'avait jamais paru plus beau qu'à cet instant. Son regard faisait chavirer mon cœur. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur mon cou, me provoquant des petits frissons. Il se rapprocha encore de moi, si bien que je pouvais à présent sentir sa virilité contre moi. J'haletai, et passai ma main dans sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux et tournai la tête vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes… et j'en avais tellement envie… je le voulais si fort… Edward décida pour moi et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces et tendres que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je me retournais complètement pour être dans une meilleure position. Edward m'enlaça d'une telle façon que j'eus l'impression d'être enveloppée par lui. _Et j'aimais ça_ … Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, et l'urgence dans ce baiser était bien perceptible. Comme si nous avions attendus toute notre vie rien que pour ce moment. Il approfondit ensuite le baiser en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres, la faisant batailler avec la mienne. Sa saveur sucrée me fit complètement perdre la tête. Mes mains fouillaient dans ses cheveux, comme j'avais si souvent rêver de le faire. Ils étaient si doux et si soyeux… Jamais je n'avais vécu pareil moment. Tout mes sens étaient éveillés, mon corps bouillonnait. Je ne donnais pas cher de l'état de mon shorty à l'heure actuelle. Les mains d'Edward descendirent dans mon dos, puis palpèrent mes fesses, me collant encore plus contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous fûmes, à bout de souffle, contraints de nous séparer. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, faisant reposer son front contre le mien.

\- Mon dieu, Bella, répéta-t-il en m'embrassant. Si tu savais… combien j'ai rêvé de toi… je t'ai voulue dès la première fois que je t'ai vue…

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que je me jetais sur ses lèvres avec force. J'oubliais tout. J'oubliais le lieu, le moment, j'oubliais que l'homme que j'embrassais était marié, avait deux enfants dont mon petit ami, qu'il avait dix-huit ans de plus que moi. Tout cela ne me parut plus avoir aucune importance. Seul comptait Edward.

\- J'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Tellement, tellement envie de toi…  
\- Edward…

C'était à ce moment la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Il avança de quelques pas et me plaqua contre le mur du salon. La différence entre nous était si présente… Le fait qu'il avait 18 ans de plus que moi devenait incroyablement excitant. Il était si grand… il me dépassait d'au moins 25 centimètres. Son visage était si viril… Il était si… masculin… Je me sentais si petite et fragile à ses côtés, comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de ma tête, j'étais prisonnière, et mon dieu… j'aimais ça. Son souffle fouettait mon visage, et j'inspirai à fond son odeur envoûtante.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression que j'allai exploser s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose tout de suite. Heureusement, il avait l'air d'être dans le même état que moi. Ses mains se mirent soudain à explorer mon corps. C'était comme si elles étaient partout à la fois. Son toucher était à la fois doix et brutal. Je succombai… quand il ses mains caressèrent l'arrondi de mes seins, son regard se fit plus enflammé encore. Il me regarda pas dessous ses cils et fondit tout à coup sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres étaient dominantes contre les miennes. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne, et je la laissais gagner avec grand plaisir. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et commencèrent à me caresser par-dessous mon haut. Elles étaient chaudes et puissantes, et je me sentis fondre contre elles. Edward fit courir ses doigts sur mon ventre, mes hanches, et remonta une nouvelle fois vers mes seins. Avant que je ne puisse lui dire d'aller plus vite, il m'ôta mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge se retrouva à terre à la vitesse de lumière. Je le fixai, abasourdie. Un petit sourire en coin rempli de luxure étira ses lèvres, avant que ses mains empaumèrent mes seins. Il se mit à les palper, les caresser, et leur fit subir la plus merveilleuse des tortures.

\- Edward… Edward ! gémis-je.  
\- Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment en déposant une myriade de baisers dans mon cou.  
\- Edward, s'il te plaît… je t'en prie !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella ?

Sa bouche descendait vers ma poitrine, contournant l'endroit où je voulais qu'il aille.

\- Je t'en prie, je t'en prie !

Je n'étais même plus en mesure de comprendre ce que je voulais. Je le voulais _lui_ , c'est tout. Alors enfin, il se baissa un peu plus et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un de mes tétons qu'il se mit à sucer avec acharnement. Sa langue tournoyait autour de ma pointe durcie, et je luttais pour ne pas me mettre à crier. Au lieu de ça, je glissai mes doigts dans ses mèches cuivrées, triturant ses cheveux au même rythme de ses coups de langue. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière alors qu'il administra le même traitement à mon autre sein. Sa main gauche vint se glisser sous ma jupe et pétrit l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je cessai tout à coup de respirer quand elle remonta, frôlant à peine mon intimité par-dessus mon shorty trempé de désir pour lui. Il se redressa, me dominant à nouveau de toute sa hauteur. Il me lança un regard sérieux, comme s'il me demandait mon accord pour continuer. Au lieu de répondre, j'agrippai sa chemise et la déboutonnai rapidement, mes mains caressant son torse au fur et à mesure que la peau était découverte. Il était si beau… Musclé, mais pas trop. Comme j'aimais. Je me penchai et parsemai son torse de baisers humides. Je laissai traîner ma langue par endroit, récoltant les gémissements les plus érotiques que je n'avais jamais entendus. Impatiente, je trouvais rapidement la braguette de son jean et le baissai à ses pieds. Je me relevai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Les siens brûlaient littéralement. Ils étaient noir de désir, flamboyant d'une passion pure. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, gémissant devant sa beauté divine. Sans plus attendre, il baissa son boxer blanc et libéra son impressionnante érection. Je restai bouche-bée devant sa taille… Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et me souleva, prenant mes fesses en coupe, me plaquant contre le mur. Son sexe se frottait à mon entrée bouillonnante.

\- Bella… gémit-il en cherchant mon regard.

Je savais que c'était la dernière ligne droite. Je savais aussi que j'aurais du m'arrêter. Un éclair de lucidité me frappa, et je me rendis compte qu'Alec risquait de rentrer à tout moment, de nous surprendre, que j'allai coucher avec un homme de 35 ans, que c'était une incroyable erreur… mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revenir en arrière. J'avais _besoin_ de lui. Maintenant. Peu importe les conséquences. Sans dire un mot, je posai ma bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avec force, mes doigts tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'attirer le plus possible vers moi.

\- Je te veux, Edward… murmurai-je à son oreille d'une voix que je savais remplie de désir… et d'autre chose que j'avais tant refoulé.

Alors, d'un coup de rein habile et puissant, Edward entra en moi, me faisant gémir comme jamais.

\- Putain ! haleta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Hmm… Edward !

Ses mains pressèrent d'avantage mes fesses, il m'embrassa passionnément, ressortant de moi, me laissant frustrée. Je bougeai les hanches, et avant que je ne puisses protester, il s'immisça de nouveau en moi, m'arrachant cette fois-ci un cri.

\- Ouiii !

Alors, il commença ses vas et viens dans un rythme soutenu et merveilleux. Mon dos cognait contre le mur à chaque poussées, toujours plus forte et plus profonde que la précédente. Toutes les sensations se mélangeaient en moi pour former le plaisir le plus intense que je n'avais jamais connu. J'entendais sa respiration hachée, je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. Il commença alors à lécher et mordiller mon cou au rythme de ses pénétrations. Je pensais sincèrement ne pas tenir le choc. Tout était simplement… trop bon. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours plus puissants, toujours plus rapides… il me pénétrait encore et encore et encore… Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, savourant juste la divine sensation de son sexe entrant et sortant de moi sans jamais faiblir. Sa bouche remonta vers mon visage et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour un baiser langoureux. Il se mit à sucer ma langue d'un geste hautement érotique, et soudain, ses coups de bassin devinrent encore plus rapides et intenses. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible…

\- Bella… gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre, comme je l'avais fait quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était trop. Les sensations, la vision magnifique que m'offrait son visage… je sentis les signes de l'orgasme me picoter tout le corps, le plaisir m'assaillant par vague. Sa main gauche se déplaça, et alors qu'il bougeait toujours en moins à un rythme effréné, il pinça fortement mon clitoris.

\- EDWARD ! hurlai-je.

L'orgasme qui me faucha fut si puissant que je crus que mon cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes…je griffai son dos, ne me souciant guère des traces qu'il pourrait avoir par la suite. Il fallait juste que je m'accroche à quelque chose si je ne voulais pas m'évanouir sous le poids du plaisir puissant qui m'écrasait totalement. Mes parois se resserrent violemment autour de sa verge, le faisant venir à son tour. Je le sentis se déverser en moi, et son visage se nicha dans mon cou, soupirant fortement, laissant échapper un gémissement intense. Je savais qu'il se retenait de crier, je pouvais le sentir.

Durant un moment, il n'y eut plus que le bruit de nos respirations saccadées. Les effets de la jouissance se dissipaient peu à peu, et j'avais l'étrange impression de retomber sur terre après un séjour dans les nuages. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux… Finalement, il prit mon menton dans sa main et força nos regards à se croiser. Le sien était toujours aussi brûlant. Le désir avait cette fois-ci laisser la place à cette chose que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ce sentiment que je ressentais dans mon cœur depuis que je l'avais vu se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, comme un secret.

Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la douce sensation que mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Je l'avais toujours su… Ancrant mon regard au sien, je lui dis la seule chose qui était capable de sortir de ma bouche à cet instant.

\- Je t'aime aussi…  
\- Je sais, Bella… je sais, souffla-t-il.

Ces derniers mots prononcés sur un ton étrangement mélancolique. Après la passion de nos ébats, la douceur de ses yeux me surprit légèrement. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, puis un autre, et un troisième, avant de bouger les siennes, et finalement, m'offrir un baiser tendre, faisant danser sa langue contre la mienne. Je me rendis compte qu'il était toujours en moi, et même si j'aurai voulu qu'il en soit ainsi pour toujours, il se retira. L'impression de vide que je ressentis me fit l'effet d'un choc.  
Je le regardais se rhabiller. J'étais sûre d'une chose. J'aimais Edward Cullen. Et cet amour avait tout effacé autour de lui. Le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance.  
Quand il fut entièrement vêtu, il me regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours à moitié nue. Alors que je me baissais pour ramasser mes vêtements, il me devança. Il remonta mon shorty le long de mes jambes et de mes cuisses, ses doigts frôlant ma peau, sa bouche y semant quelques baisers. Je le sentis me remettre mon soutien gorge, touchant à peine ma poitrine, puis mon débardeur. Il déposa ensuite un baiser léger comme une plume dans mon cou, puis souda son regard au mien. Son intensité me donnait le vertige.

\- Qu'est ce… commençai-je, mais il mit son doigt sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler.  
\- Non… pas mainte…

Il fut à son tour coupé. La sonnerie de mon portable nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Je reconnus la mélodie que j'avais attribué à Alec. Je fermai les yeux. Edward avait du comprends à l'expression de mon visage. Je l'entendis soupirer… et quand j'ouvris les yeux, il était déjà en train de monter les escaliers. Je pris conscience que je pleurais quand je sentis une larme toucher mes lèvres…

\- Allo ?  
\- Ma Bella, je suis désolé, désolé et désolé d'être en retard ! Le coach a voulu qu'on s'entraîne un max pour le match de la semaine prochaine !  
\- C'est pas grave, Alec… je ne t'en veux pas !  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as une drôle de voix !  
\- Oui, je t'assure. J'ai du m'assoupir quelques minutes c'est tout, mentis-je.

 _M'assoupir… N'avais-je donc aucune honte à lui mentir ainsi ?_

\- Pff, je suis nul comme petit-ami, hein ?

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons…  
\- Je serai là dans cinq minutes, ma chérie.  
\- D'accord… je t'attends dehors.  
\- A tout de suite. Je t'aime.  
\- Oui… moi aussi…

Je raccrochai… incapable de lui dire _clairement_ « je t'aime ». Je jetai un œil à la pièce vide. Je n'entendais rien. Aucun bruit. Que faisait Edward ? A quoi pensait-il ? Les mêmes questions que je m'étais posées il y a peu… sauf que tout avait changé en si peu de temps…

Les jambes engourdies, je sortis de la maison. J'accueillis avec bonheur le petit vent frais qui fouettait mon visage.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Que dire à Alec ? Comment me comporter avec lui ? Et maintenant, devais-je éviter Edward du mieux que je pouvais ? Ces questions me tordaient le ventre. J'étais vraiment _perdue_ …  
Alec arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je montai directement dans sa voiture. Alec s'empara aussitôt de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux. _Les papillons dans le ventre quand il m'embrasse ? Partis…_

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella ! s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.  
\- C'est bon Alec, je te jure, ce n'est pas grave…  
\- Papa est resté avec toi ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre… Papa… Edward… Edward… le père d'Alec… et mon esprit torturé qui ne savait plus où il en était.

\- Euh… pas vraiment, il avait du travail…

Alec émit un soupir résigné.

\- J'aurai aimé qu'il passe un peu de temps avec toi ! Que vous appreniez à bien vous connaître…

La partie cynique de mon cerveau siffla qu'Edward et moi nous connaissions déjà suffisamment pour notre propre bien.

\- Oh… c'est un homme d'affaire…  
\- Ouais… ça doit être ça, marmonna Alec.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je n'avais même pas envie de parler. Arrivés devant l'établissement, Alec ouvrit galamment la portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entrais dans le restaurant avec lui.

Le début de la soirée se fit silencieux. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air absent. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward, encore et encore. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que son visage, son corps, je n'entendais rien d'autre que sa voix me murmurant qu'il m'aimait…

\- Bella, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es tellement ailleurs, ce soir…  
\- Désolée… je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout.

J'essayais de sourire.  
Alec me prit la main. _La chaleur qui se répand dans mon corps quand il me touche ? Partie…_

\- Ca me fait penser… que je voulais te parler quelque chose…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et bien… dans deux semaines, ce sont les vacances de Noël, et ma mère m'a proposé de nous laisser la maison rien que pour nous deux. Mes parents feraient une sorte de seconde lune de miel en amoureux à Venise et ma petite sœur passerait les fêtes avec mes grands parents. Ca te plairait ? Qu'on soit rien que tous les deux ?

Si tout avait été normal, j'aurais été heureuse. Si Alec m'avait parlé de ça i peine deux semaines, j'aurais sauté de joie. Mais là, la seule vraie information que j'arrivais à assimiler, c'était qu'Edward et sa femme seraient seuls… en _amoureux_. Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas excitée à l'idée de passer du temps avec mon petit-ami ? Pourquoi m'imaginai-je ces deux semaines en compagnie d'Edward ?

\- Ce serait super ! dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

J'espérais que ce soit convaincant…

\- Vraiment ?

Ses yeux brillaient de ravissement. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Il avait l'air tellement heureux… et moi je pensais à un autre… à son père. La douloureuse vérité s'imposa à moi soudainement, me frappant de plein fouet.

 _J'ai. Trompé. Alec. Avec. Son. Père._

Cette phrase resta en suspend dans mon esprit tout le long de la soirée. Elle me hantait, me harcelait, et à chaque fois que je regardais Alec dans les yeux, j'entendais cette voix terriblement dérangeante qui me susurrait que je le trahissais.

Après cela, j'étais comme déconnectée. Je répondais quand Alec me parlait, je souriais quand il fallait sourire, je riais quand il fallait rire, j'écarquillai les yeux quand il me disait quelque chose qui le méritait… tout en étant absente. J'étais ailleurs. Il y avait cette boule dans ma gorge qui m'étouffait… je ne savais plus quoi faire.

J'accueillis la fin du repas avec gratitude. Je n'en pouvais plus de jouer la comédie. Alec me proposa de dormir chez lui, mais je refusais, prétextant avoir du travail pour le lycée. Il me crut et me déposa alors devant chez moi.

\- Alors bonne nuit, ma Bella…

 _Le gonflement de bonheur de mon cœur quand il m'appelle ainsi ? Parti…_

Il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais faire, lui rendant son baiser. _Ses lèvres… pas assez douces, pas assez tendres, pas assez chaudes… pas assez… Edward_. Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, puis frôlèrent mes hanches.

 _Ce sentiment d'anticipation et d'excitation quand il me caresse ? Parti…_

Quand nous nous séparâmes, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'heureusement, il ne vit pas. Je le quittai sans un mot, la gorge serrée. Je rentrai chez moi, sans regarder en arrière. Je savais que si je voyais Alec maintenant, je finirais en larmes…

Charlie était allongé sur le canapé du salon, visiblement endormi. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit. Sur la table basse, une bouteille d'alcool… je soupirai.

Je montai dans ma chambre et une fois arrivée, je m'affalai sur mon lit et laissais tous les doutes et toutes les craintes m'envahir enfin. Ils avaient planés tout autour de moi durant la soirée, tels des corbeaux, et fondais à présent sur moi, comme la proie facile que j'étais.  
Alors que je pensais que l'épreuve serait difficile, que d'affronter tout ce que je ressentais serait éprouvant, je me surpris à ne penser qu'à une seule chose. Un seul et même prénom résonnait dans mon esprit. Tel une chanson qui vous trotte dans la tête, un rythme obsédant que vous vous imposez à vous seuls… _Edward, Edward, Edward…_

A partir de là, tout devenait tellement simple. Edward avait tout chamboulé. Mon amour pour Alec ? Qu'était-il devenu, existait-il encore ? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais uniquement sûre de mes sentiments pour Edward. Alors qu'étais-je censée faire… tout plaquer et partir avec lui très loin pour vivre notre amour ? J'eus un petit rire nerveux. Non… il était marié et il avait des enfants… pensée douloureuse. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mon oreiller. _Impasse_.

La vibration de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je ne connaissais pas le numéro. En m'asseyant, je décrochai.

\- Allo ? dis-je en essayant de contrôler les trémolos de ma voix.  
\- Bella… il faut qu'on parle…

Cette voix… même à travers le combiné, elle réussissait à me faire perdre tous mes moyens. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée n'avait même pas de sens. J'étais juste paralysée. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher un seul mot.

\- Bella ? Tu es là ? J'ai trouvé ton numéro dans le portable d'Alec… tu ne m'en veux pas, au moins ?

Sa voix avait un ton inquiet.

\- Non, murmurai-je, car j'étais incapable de parler plus fort. Ca ne me dérange pas…  
\- Bien, souffla-t-il.

J'avais l'impression de pouvoir ressentir sur mon visage l'air qu'il expirait, de sentir son haleine. _J'étais devenue complètement cinglée._

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Très vite.  
\- Edward… gémis-je.  
\- Bella, tu te rends compte que la situation est… grave, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il faut faire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui… oui je m'en rends compte mais… je ne sais pas…  
\- Justement. Viens à la maison demain, vers 15 heures. Je serai seul. Lou et Jane seront à la danse, et Alec sera chez des amis…  
\- Oui, il… il me l'a dit

Mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que je bégaye autant…

\- Il me semble que tu finis les cours à midi, reprit-il.  
\- Comment…  
\- Ton emploi du temps traînait sur le bureau d'Alec, m'avoua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.  
\- Oh… et bien, je serai là.  
\- Très bien. Alors à demain.  
\- A demain, Edward… bonne nuit.  
\- A toi aussi… et, Bella ?  
\- Oui ?

Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine.

\- Avant que tu ne raccroches… je voulais simplement que tu saches que je… je ne regrette rien. Les conséquences seront ce qu'elles sont… mais si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je recommencerai.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Le bruit des tonalités me fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement.

J'ignorais si je devais avoir hâte ou redouter notre entrevue de demain. Il s'y dirait très certainement des choses que je ne voulais pas entendre… mais je serai avec lui. Il me semblait que c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais très peu dormi. L'angoisse me rongeait totalement. La matinée que je passais au lycée fut éprouvante. Il fallait que je fasse semblant. Encore une fois, comme la veille, je devais faire comme si tout était normal. Comme si je n'étais pas un monstre. Parce que c'était bel et bien comme ça que je me voyais à présent. Quelqu'un capable de tromper son petit-ami avec son propre père… ça n'a pas d'autre nom. Mais l'amour que je ressentais pour Edward m'ôtait toute reflexion.

Alors quel ne fut pas mon état de stress quand je me retrouvais sur le perron des Cullen. Mon talon tapait sur le sol à un rythme soutenu. Je n'osais pas frapper à la porte. J'ignorais comment je réagirai en le voyant, et surtout, je redoutais la conversation que nous devions avoir.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je cognai trois fois mon poing contre la porte d'entrée. J'eus l'envie stupide de m'enfuir en courant dès que j'eus baissé mon bras. Mais très vite (tellement vite que je le soupçonnais d'être resté à proximité), Edward ouvrit la porte à la volée. Mon souffle se coupa.

Il était… indescriptible. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Le tee-shirt noir à rayures horizontales blanches qu'il portait contrastait avec l'angélique pâleur de sa peau. Et son jean noir taille basse laissait entrevoir la lisière de son boxer noir. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits pour ne pas baver comme une idiote. Habillé ainsi, il semblait plus décontracté et plus jeune. _Eblouissant_.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me prit la main et me fit entrer.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de ma paume.

 _Bien…_ s'il commençait comme ça, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir très longtemps…

\- Pourquoi ? réussis-je à demander sans bégayer. Tu craignais que je ne vienne pas ?  
\- Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire. Je ne t'en aurai pas voulu, mais j'en aurai été peiné, avoua-t-il en pressant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre ma main.

Je commençais à ressentir des petits picotements agréables dans mon bas-ventre. _Il allait me tuer_ …

\- Je ne pouvais pas… ne _pas_ venir, déclarai-je en laissant ma main dans la sienne.

J'aimais ressentir sa chaleur se propager dans ton mon corps. C'était mal. J'aurais du me contrôler et retirer ma main, mais j'étais juste incapable de le faire.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il poliment.  
\- Non merci, refusai-je. Je…

« Je te veux juste toi », allais-je dire. Mais c'était totalement inapproprié.

\- Oui ?  
\- Il faut qu'on parle… soupirai-je finalement, au lieu de dire le fond de ma pensée.

Il soupira, mais ne dis rien. Sans me lâcher la main, il s'approcha de moi, puis ancra nos regards ensemble. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses yeux émeraude. J'étais clouée sur place face à l'intensité de ses prunelles. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, et j'aurai pu jurer qu'il allait m'embrasser… j'oubliais que l'on devait régler nos problèmes, j'oubliais tout… je voulais simplement qu'il m'embrasse… encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon propre nom.

Mais au moment où je sentis la douceur de ses lèvres, il se recula et son regard plus sombre fuyait le mien.

\- Viens, fit-il en m'entraînant vers les escaliers.  
\- Où va-t-on ?

Il ne me répondit pas et commença à monter les marches. Je m'arrêtais, ayant une petite idée de notre destination.

\- On peut très bien discuter ici, dis-je, ma voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne voulais pas monter… dans sa chambre. Je savais qu'une fois là-bas, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui. Il se retourna vers moi, et ses yeux emplis de doute et de peine eurent raison de moi. L'infime sentiment d'irritation que j'avais ressenti à l'instant partit en fumée.

\- Edward… nous devons… (je remarquai qu'il avait fermé les yeux) trouver une solution…

Ses paupières se rouvrirent d'un seul coup, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, de colère… tout se mélangeait. Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpées et s'avança de sorte à ce que je sois coincée entre lui et le mur. Cette position fit affluer des centaines d'images dans ma tête…

\- Des solutions, répéta-t-il avec un petit rire amer. Bella, depuis que nous… depuis qu'on a fait l'amour, je n'arrête pas de penser. Depuis hier, j'ai une migraine à me taper la tête contre le mur parce que je cherche une _putain de solution_ ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Il n'y en a pas ! Aucune issue ! Parce que je t'aime, putain, je t'aime comme un dingue ! Tu as tout chamboulé en quelques jours ! Tu ne peux même pas te rendre compte de combien ça a été difficile depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu… j'avais l'impression que chaque partie de moi était attirée par toi… Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ ressenti ça et…

J'étais totalement figée. Je ne bougeais pas, je respirais même avec précaution. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux durant toute sa petite tirade. Non seulement ses paroles m'avaient touchées au plus profond de mon cœur, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… excitant qu'à présent.  
Et pour m'achever définitivement, il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux en grognant.

\- Merde ! Je n'arrive _même plus à réfléchir_ !

Mon Dieu… qu'on me pardonne, car j'étais incapable de résister.

Sans plus tergiverser, je me jetai sur lui, crochetant sa nuque de mes bras, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je gémis à la sensation de le sentir de nouveau contre moi, ses lèvres exquises et chaudes qui m'avaient tant manquées, alors que la séparation avait été courte. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, les emmêlants plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, savourant leur texture si douce. Ma langue lécha sa bouche et trouva la sienne. Je me délectai de sa saveur sans pareille. Je gémis et me frottai contre lui dans un mouvement « accidentel ». Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et, rompant le baiser, il me fixa de ses prunelles brûlantes.

\- Bella… murmura-t-il, l'air de souffrir.  
\- Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas… et qu'on devrait régler tous ces problèmes… mais là, je ne veux que toi. Maintenant. Sans penser aux conséquences. C'est stupide et immature… mais j'ai envie de toi.

Son regard s'assombrit considérablement. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de souffler, il me prit dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée et commença monter les escaliers. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à ma propre vie et le contemplai, un air admiratif et sûrement niais sur le visage. Il entra dans une assez grande pièce que je devinais être sa chambre et me reposa par terre avec douceur. Mes yeux errèrent une seconde sur la pièce et je vis plusieurs clichés posés sur une commode. Edward et sa femme. Souriant. Heureux. Ensemble. Sa vie. Sa vie dont je ne faisais pas partie… dont je ne _devrais pas_ faire partie…

Il suivit mon regard et fixa à son tour les photos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tut au dernier moment. _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te brûle les lèvres ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses_ …

Au lieu de parler, il tendit le bras et mit les photos face contre le meuble, afin que nous ne puissions plus les voir. Il se remit face à moi, encadrant mon visage de ses mains. J'étais certaine de pouvoir me noyer dans ses iris. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement mes joues, effleurant à peine ma peau, comme si j'étais faite de cristal.

\- Oublie, Bella… chuchota-t-il avec intensité. Juste pour un instant…

Oublier… en étais-je capable ? Pour lui… je supposais que j'étais capable de _tout_.

Je me serrai plus contre lui, et scellai nos lèvres en baiser dans lequel je tentais de faire passer tout ce que je ressentais. La peur, l'angoisse, mais surtout le désir, la passion et l'amour… il y répondit ardemment, me prouvant une fois de plus qu'il éprouvait les mêmes choses pour moi. Je m'émerveillais encore devant cela. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer, moi. Si ça avait été dur de me faire à l'idée qu'Alec puisse me trouver à son goût, c'était encore plus insensé avec Edward.

\- Bella, marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche, arrête de réfléchir…

Il me força à le regarder.

\- A partir de maintenant, je refuse que tu penses à autre chose que nous deux, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener, mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi…

Je ne pus retenir une larme ou deux de couler sur mes joues. Il les embrassa, puis revint à mes lèvres. Je sentais le goût salé de mes sanglots, mais me plongeais dans le baiser avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Je m'abandonnais complètement à lui. Puisque j'étais vouée aux Enfers, autant me damner avec application. ***** Je l'enlaçai fortement, accrochant d'une main ses cheveux, et de l'autre, le pressai toujours plus contre moi. Je voulais me fondre dans ses bras, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Nos langues bougèrent ensemble avec tendresse, sans urgence, comme si nous avions toute la vie devant nous. Ce fut un très long baiser qui aurait pu durer pour l'éternité si nous n'avions pas été de pauvres humains contraints à respirer. Quand nous nous séparâmes, son regard était tellement ardent qu'il me consuma sur place. Edward profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour me faire reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de m'allonger sur le grand lit. Il resta immobile quelques secondes. Le soleil qui traversait la fenêtre donnait l'impression qu'il était entouré d'une aura. J'étais presque aveuglée par sa beauté. On aurait dit un ange…

Il commença alors à faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et le fit tomber par terre. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche sous la vision de sont torse dévoilé à mon regard appréciateur. Il sourit, apparemment fier de son petit effet, puis ouvrit sa braguette et ôta son pantalon avec grâce, en même temps que ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il était à présent en boxer devant moi et un gémissement franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse me retenir. La bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement était trop visible pour mon pauvre cœur.

Tout à coup, je me trouvais beaucoup trop habillée à mon goût. Je voulus alors retirer mon haut, mais la voix d'Edward s'éleva, autoritaire.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Etait-il possible qu'un pauvre « Non » suffise à m'exciter comme il le faisait ? Apparemment oui, vu l'état de ma culotte…

Il se baissa et ses poings rencontrèrent le lit. Il s'avança ensuite, tel un prédateur, se mit à genoux sur la couette. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur extrême. Il allait définitivement me faire me consumer sur place. Et il ne m'avait même pas encore vraiment touchée…

Enfin, après ce qui me parut être des heures, son visage se retrouva à proximité du mien. Son souffle caressait ma peau, et j'humai discrètement son haleine fraîche et délicate. Encore une fois, je voulu me déshabiller moi aussi, mais une de ses mains m'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-moi faire…

Il s'assit sur mes cuisses, veillant à ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur moi. Il était tout près de mon intimité, et je pouvais sentir son sexe dur contre moi. Mais pas encore là où j'en avais besoin…

Il entreprit enfin de me retirer mon tee-shirt. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon ventre nu, me causant de délicieux frissons. J'arquai mon dos pour qu'il puisse dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, ce qu'il fit avec cette même lenteur exaspérante. Il m'examina ensuite pendant ce qui me semblait des heures, ses yeux bouillonnants me dévoraient littéralement. Son regard était pratiquement aussi bon que ses caresses… ses doigts effleurèrent mes seins, contournant malicieusement mes mamelons, alors que je lâchai un soupir frustré. Je pris sa main pour la poser sur moi comme je le désirai, mais il résista.

\- Laisse-moi faire, répéta-t-il.

Il se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres à quelques malheureux millimètres des miennes.

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ce que je voudrais… alors laisse-moi t'offrir ça…

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser, son visage descendit et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon téton gauche, ses doigts torturant l'autre. Je gémissais de bien-être tandis que l'effet de ses gestes se répercutait directement dans mon intimité brûlante. Il continuait d'aspirer ma pointe durcie dans sa bouche, mordillant, suçotant, ne me laissant aucun répit. Il changea ensuite de sein, recommençant son merveilleux supplice.

\- Edward… soupirai-je.

Il releva la tête et m'embrassa passionnément, comme s'il avait subitement besoin d'air et que moi seule pouvait lui en procurer. _J'aimais ça_. J'avais l'impression de lui être indispensable, comme il l'était pour moi… il se sépara de moi, un sourire incroyablement séduisant aux lèvres. Il me retira mon jean et j'avais l'impression que ses caresses sur mes jambes s'incrustaient en moi. Il recommença en m'ôtant mon dernier vêtement. Mon cœur battait à toute allure alors que je me retrouvais entièrement nue devant lui. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité. Pour la première fois, je me sentais belle sous le regard d'un homme. Je n'étais ni gênée, ni pudique. Je _voulais_ qu'il continue de me fixer ainsi, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il n'aie jamais vue.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de désir.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de rougir à son compliment. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis ses doigts frôler mon intimité humide pour lui, me faisant sursauter. La pression de ses doigts se fit plus pressante et je mordis sa lèvre pour éviter de crier.

\- Dieu… grogna-t-il. Tu es si trempée…

Deux de ses doigts glissèrent en moi, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ils firent quelques vas et viens, puis il les apporta à sa bouche, les suçant l'un après l'autre, les prunelles flamboyantes. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, j'étais bouche-bée devant le spectacle.

\- Tu es succulente, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Voyons ça de plus près…

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, sa tête se retrouva entre mes jambes, et je ne vis plus que ses cheveux cuivres. _La vision la plus excitante de tous les temps, sans aucun doute…_ Une demie seconde plus tard, je sentis sa langue lécher mes plis, une fois, puis deux… et finir par entrer en moi.

\- Edward ! criai-je.

Mes mains agrippèrent sa tignasse pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Sa langue faisait des mouvements magiques, suffisemment pour me faire haleter, mais passez pour me retirer cette boule de feu qui se logeait dans mon bas-ventre. Je crus que j'allai m'évanouir quand il commença à titiller mon clitoris de ses doigts.

\- Mon Dieu, Edward… Edward…

Je répétai son prénom tel une prière, comme s'il pouvait me donner la libération que j'attendais.  
Il continuait de me torturer, sans relâche, sans jamais faiblir. Puis il échangea les rôles et ses doigts me pénetrèrent une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'il mordit mon paquet de nerf ultra sensible. C'était trop. Tout explosa soudainement en moi et, fermant les yeux, un feu d'artifice se jouait sous mes paupières. Seul son prénom sortait de mes lèvres… qui ne tardèrent pas à être recouvertes par les siennes. Je pouvais sentir mon propre goût, et cela avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es belle quand tu prends du plaisir, déclara-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il se colla contre moi, et je sentis son pénis plus dur que jamais contre ma cuisse, me promettant un nouveau moment de pur bonheur. Il déposa de petits baisers sur mon cou, mon épaule, et je me délectai des sensations qu'il me procurait. Seulement, j'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir eu assez, alors je me redressai, et le retournai sur le dos. Ne s'y attendant certainement pas, il se laissa faire.

Impatiente, je lui retirai son dernier vêtement et, voulant lui rendre la pareille, approchais mon visage de l'objet de mes désirs. Je me mordis la lèvre d'anticipation, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Non ! s'exclama Edward.

Je relevai la tête, surprise.

\- Mais…  
\- Bella, je t'en prie, dit-il en s'asseyant. Je veux juste… te faire l'amour.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix tellement profonde que je me sentis complètement fondre. _Si telle était sa volonté…_

Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le forçai à se rallonger. Me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, je le regardai avec tout l'amour du monde. Il entourait mes hanches de ses paumes chaudes et lentement, je m'empalai sur lui, savourant chaque sensation. Je fermai les yeux, assaillie par le plaisir. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, je lâchai un gémissement. Sachant que je ratai un merveilleux spectacle, je rouvris les yeux pour admirer Edward. Il me contemplait, le visage déformé par le désir. Je recommençai mon geste, me levant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement hors de moi, puis retombai sur lui, plus rapidement. Cette fois-ci, Edward grogna franchement, provoquant des milliers de frissons dans mon corps. Je réitérai mon mouvement, sauf que que j'allai toujours plus vite, et qu'Edward leva les hanches pour plus de sensations.

\- Oh mon Dieu… soufflai-je.

En même temps que nous nous mouvions ensemble, ses mains prirent mes seins en coupe, les massant d'une délicieuse façon. J'étais hypnotisée par son visage, m'émerveillant devant les petites gouttelettes de transpiration qui perlaient sur ses tempes, ou sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient rapidement, comme s'il murmurait quelque chose. Elles étaient si tentantes… et j'avais une violente envie de l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il s'assit, sans jamais cesser de bouger en rythme avec moi, et prit possession de mes lèvres avec avidité. Je me régalai de la saveur de sa langue qui s'entortillait avec la mienne. Je sentais son souffle haletant et son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, à l'image du mien. Ma main droite fouillait dans ses cheveux avec ardeur, tandis que mon autre main le collait contre moi, le griffant parfois contre ma volonté. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, accablée par le plaisir.

Alors que nos mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, tout en restant profonds et intenses, je sentais que j'étais très proche du gouffre. La boule de feu dans mon bas-ventre était prête à exploser et je pleurais presque de plaisir et frustration mêlées. Puis, sans rompre notre baiser qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, ses doigts vinrent titiller mon clitoris qu'il tortura quelques secondes. Ce fut juste ce qu'il me fallait pour que j'atteigne enfin la jouissance. Les sensations étaient tellement fortes, tout se déchaînait en moi… je me resserai autour du sexe d'Edward, qui se libérait en moi au même moment. Je l'embrassai avec plus de force. Il ne fallait pas que je parle ou que je crie… je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment de pur bonheur. Ma main devint presque folle dans ses cheveux que j'avais rendu plus décoiffés que jamais. Sa langue était plus dominante contre la mienne.

La pression mit quelques minutes à retomber, pendant lesquelles nous n'avions pas cessé de nous embrasser. Je commençai sérieusement à manquer d'air, mais c'était tellement parfait et tellement bon que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Edward décida pour moi, et quand nos cœurs recommencèrent à battre à un rythme à peu près normal, il se laissa tomber en arrière, me gardant dans ses bras. Il sortit de moi, et comme lors de notre premier rapport, je fus choquée de l'impression de vide qu'il me laissait. Nous rompîmes ensuite le baiser. Mes yeux dérivèrent immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient rouges et gonflées. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres. Je regardais ensuite l'état de ses cheveux. Je les avais vraiment malmenés… puis je plongeais dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si lumineux et pétillants…

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il sans me quitter du regard.

C'était la seule phrase qui ne pouvait pas briser le cadre merveilleux dans lequel nous étions. _Et dieu que j'aimais l'entendre…_

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il déposa un unique baiser sur mes lèvres, puis se positionna confortablement sur le lit, m'invitant à me mettre tout contre lui, dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et je sentis qu'il embrassait le sommet de mon crâne. Ses doigts, aussi légers qu'une plume, se mirent à caresser mon bras lentement. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de bonheur.

Tout était officiellement parfait. Je n'avais jamais vécu pareil moment de bonheur, et j'aurai aimé que cet instant dure pour l'éternité. J'avais tout oublié. Dans mon esprit, il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi, et ce moment exceptionnel.

Malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrapa bien trop vite.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? MADEMOISELLE SWAN ? hurlait le prof de maths. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être entièrement présente à mon cours ? Veuillez cesser de rêvasser, je vous prie !

Je soupirai et acquiesçai, sans dire un mot. Alec, qui était assis à côté de moi, me caressa le bras délicatement. Le souvenir de la journée de la veille s'imposa à moi. Avec Edward, nous étions restés ainsi pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Mais ce laps de temps m'avait semblé encore trop court. Quand je partis de chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée. Les paroles échangées n'avaient pas été nombreuses, et au final, nous n'avions pas réglés grand-chose. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai changé le déroulement de la journée que nous avions passés ensemble.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Bella ? demanda Alec à voix basse.

Je me tournai à demi vers lui, pour ne pas alerter le professeur, mais surtout parce que j'avais beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- A rien de particulier… répondis-je.  
\- Hmm… fit-il, pas très convaincu. Tu n'oublies pas qu'on passe la soirée ensemble et que tu viens chez moi ce soir, hein ?  
\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Et merde…_ j'avais complètement oublier ça. Allez chez Alec, c'était aller chez Edward, et j'en avais plus qu'assez de la situation.

La journée au lycée me parut interminable. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward. Qu'allions nous devenir ? Un « nous » était-il d'ailleurs approprié ? Non, bien sûr que non…  
A la fin des cours, je suivis sans un mot Alec dans sa voiture. Il semblait réellement inquiet de mon comportement, mais je ne disais rien pour le rassurer. Je n'avais pas la force de mentir encore et encore.

Il m'emmena dans le nouveau restaurant japonais qui venait d'ouvrir à Port Angeles. Une petite partie de mon cerveau me fit remarquer que c'était la deuxième fois en même pas une semaine qu'il m'y invitait. En même temps, il pouvait nous offrir ce genre de fantaisie…

Après que nous ayons dîner, nous fîmes une ballade dans un parc faiblement éclairé. C'était un cadre très romantique, mais je n'y trouvais pas d'attrait. Pendant toute la soirée, mon esprit torturé réfléchissait à ce que je pouvais faire pour arranger la situation. Parce qu'il était clair que je ne _pouvais pas_ continuer comme ça.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite chez Alec. Les échos de la télévision nous parvinrent. Tandis que j'accrochais ma veste sur le porte manteau, Alec partit dans le salon. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, m'intimant silencieusement de venir d'un geste de la main. Je le rejoignis et regardai dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait. Le spectacle que je vis me déchira le cœur.

Edward était assis sur le canapé, visiblement endormi. Sur ses genoux, sa femme Lou était également aux pays des rêves. La main de mon amant se trouvait dans les cheveux de son épouse. J'imaginais qu'il avait du les lui caresser avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Edward, même endormi, avait l'air soucieux. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. _A cause de moi…_

\- Ils sont pas trop mignons ? chuchota Alec avec tendresse.  
\- Si… répondis-je si bas que j'entendis à peine ma propre voix.

Le pire était que c'était vrai. Ils étaient adorables, et le couple qu'ils formaient sonnait si juste. Je tournai ma tête vers Alec qui observait ses parents d'un air attendri.

Fermant hermétiquement mon cœur à tous sentiments extérieur, je pris ma décision. M'excusant auprès d'Alec, je filais aux toilettes et appelais Alice en cachette.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Alec, il faut que je te parle.

 _Non, bien trop cliché…_

\- Alec, je dois te dire quelque chose…

 _Un peu trop simple pour la nouvelle que tu veux lui annoncer…_

\- Alec, je te quitte !

 _Sans doute un peu trop direct…_

\- Edward, je t'aime…

 _Tu dérailles, Bella…_

Seule, je parlais face à mon miroir, comme une idiote. J'essayais d'anticiper ce que j'allais dire à Alec. La discussion que j'avais eu avec Alice la veille me revint en mémoire. « Tu crois que ça dérangerait ta mère si je venais habiter avec vous quelques temps ? » avais-je demandé, la voix tremblante. « Quoi ? Enfin, non pas du tout, tu sais qu'elle t'adore ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Bella ? Tu quittes Forks ? C'est à cause du père d'Alec ? ». « Oui… ».

La vision d'Edward avec sa femme avait été comme un électrochoc pour moi. Ca m'avait réveillé, aveuglé, et ça m'avait surtout aidé à prendre une décision. J'étais un poids dans sa vie. Et même si je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments pour moi, je savais pertinemment que nous n'aurions jamais du laisser les choses en arriver là.

Le problème était que je ne savais pas comment le dire à Alec. J'avais décidé de ne pas prévenir Edward. Je craignais que le revoir encore une fois ne perturbe ma décision. Mais Alec… c'était une autre histoire. Même si l'amour que j'avais eu pour lui s'était éteint, cela ne m'empêchait pas de beaucoup l'apprécier, et je ne voulais absolument pas lui faire de mal.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où je retrouvais mon père en train de manger un sandwich. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançai.

\- Papa, il faut que je te parle, déclarai-je.

Charlie releva la tête vers moi et me dévisagea. Mes yeux devaient être rouges à force d'avoir pleuré…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Bella ?

Il était sobre. Bien. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- Je… Alice m'a appelée hier soir… on a longuement discuté… et elle m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle, mentis-je au dernier moment.

C'était beaucoup plus facile que de lui dire la vérité.

\- Oh… lâcha-t-il. Et bien… euh… qu'as-tu répondu ?  
\- Que ça me plairait énormément.  
\- Mais… et Alec ?  
\- Je… ce n'est pas un problème, éludai-je.  
\- Tu as des problèmes avec lui, Bella ?  
\- Je t'assure, ça ne t'intéresse pas…

 _A moins que tu veuilles absolument savoir que je suis amoureuse de son père, qui a 18 ans de plus que moi et qui est marié…_

\- Tu es ma fille, ça m'intéresse…

Puis il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella…  
\- Désolé ? répétai-je, surprise. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis nul comme père… j'aurai aimé être plus présent pour toi… que quelqu'un te donne l'envie de rester ici…  
\- Papa, s'il te plait…  
\- Non, tu sais que j'ai raison, Bella. Alors je peux parfaitement comprendre que rien ne te retienne, surtout si tu as des soucis avec ton petit-ami… je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été le genre de père que j'aurai aimé être.

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Jamais je n'avais vu Charlie dans cet état. Sans réfléchir, je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'enlaçai.

\- Je te pardonne… je t'aime, Papa.

Maladroit, il m'étreignit à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie…

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'appelai Alec pour lui demander de me rejoindre devant chez moi. Je l'attendis, anxieuse, ne sachant toujours pas ce que j'allais lui dire.  
Il arriva assez vite, sortant de sa voiture avec sa grâce et son sourire habituel. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de lui faire de la peine…

\- Salut, Bella ! dit-il en m'embrassant.  
\- Salut, Alec…  
\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

Je m'assis sur les marches du perron, et il m'imita.

\- En fait… Alice m'a invitée à aller vivre chez elle, annonçai-je rapidement, répétant le mensonge que j'avais déjà dit à mon père.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je vais aller vivre à Phoenix.  
\- Tu as _accepté_? s'indigna Alec. Mais… mais _pourquoi_ ?  
\- Je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire, balbutiai-je, au bord des larmes.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu pars, Bella ?!

 _Vite, Bella… trouve quelque chose…_

\- J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avouai-je. Et pour le bien de tous, il faut que je parte.

Alec écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as trompé ? cria-t-il en se levant subitement.  
\- Non ! mentis-je. Justement, c'est pour éviter ça qu'il faut que je parte…  
\- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.  
\- Tu ne le connais pas…  
\- Je vais apprendre à le connaître, dans ce cas !  
\- S'il te plait, Alec, ne fais pas n'importe quoi !  
\- _Faire n'importe quoi ?_ Ma petite amie m'annonce qu'elle part vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi et je devrais _rester calme_ ?

Je fermai les yeux, honteuse.

\- Bella, ne fais pas ça, dit-il soudainement d'une voix douce. Je suis sûr que je peux… regagner ton cœur, je ne sais pas moi… mais ne me quitte pas, supplia-t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… je t'aime…

 _Mon dieu, tu es un monstre, Bella…_

\- Je suis navrée, murmurai-je. Ce… ce n'est plus mon cas.

Sans plus réfléchir, je montai dans ma voiture et le plantai là, sans rien dire. Je démarrai et décidais d'avancer mon départ.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Est-ce qu'il vous reste des places pour Phoenix ? demandai-je à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

La jeune femme regarda rapidement l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Hmm… oui. Mais puisque vous le réservez au dernier moment, le billet coûtera plus cher.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.

J'avais emporté toutes mes économies avec moi.

Je réglais le billet et le pris avec moi. Il me restait encore une demie heure avant le décollage de l'avion. Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois. _Edward._ Ces deux dernières heures, lui et Alec ne cessait de m'appeler, mais je ne répondais jamais. Surtout pas à Edward.

Je m'assis sur un des sièges qui se trouvaient dans le hall, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. _Un départ précipité_. C'était sans doute immature et irresponsable, mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé.

\- Bella ! Bella !

Je relevais subitement la tête. Je vis Edward pousser les gens se trouvant sur son passage et foncer droit sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux et me levai.

\- Edward… mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ? Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! s'énerva-t-il. Alec m'a dit que tu partais à Phoenix !  
\- C'est vrai… murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter son regard.  
\- Pardon ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?  
\- Ces conneries ? Ces conneries c'est que je t'aime, Edward ! Et que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

Sa main s'empara de mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Encore une fois, je fus éblouie par ses prunelles émeraudes.

\- Bella, ne fais pas ça…  
\- Arrête !

J'étais incapable de résister à cette voix suppliante.

\- Je ne _veux pas_ que tu partes ! asséna-t-il d'une voix forte.  
\- Ah oui ? explosai-je. Et après ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera ? Je continue à sortir avec ton fils et on couche ensemble de temps en temps ? (je me fichai que les gens puissent nous entendre, j'avais besoin de me lâcher) Ou non ! Mieux ! Tu plaques tout et tu t'enfuis avec moi ! Oui, c'est pas mal ça ! Mais réveilles-toi, Edward ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il n'y a pas de solutions ! Tu as une femme et des enfants ! Tu ne peux pas tout quitter pour une adolescente de 17 ans ! Et même si je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais aussi que tu aimes ta femme, et c'est ça le plus important, dis-je en laissant échapper mes larmes. Tu as une famille, un travail, des projets… on n'a rien à faire ensemble, et tu le sais très bien… ça me tue de dire ça, mais c'est la pure vérité…

Si j'avais eu peur de faire du mal à Alec, c'était bien pire avec Edward. Son visage était si… dévasté. Mais il savait que j'avais raison. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

\- Personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, repris-je. Si je pars maintenant, tu pourras reprendre une vie normale avec les tiens…

Il expira fortement. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, il attrapa mon bras.

\- Viens, m'ordonna-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Où ?  
\- Viens, répéta-t-il en m'entraînant dans la foule.

Je me laissais faire. _De toute façon, à quoi bon résister_ ?

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une porte où il était inscrit « Privé ». Il l'ouvrit quand même et nous fit rentrer à l'intérieur puis ferma à clé. Nous étions dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient pleins de couvertures et autres oreillers sur des étagères. Au bout de la pièce, une autre porte. « Infirmerie ». J'ignorai comment il connaissait l'existence de cette petite buanderie, et je ne préférais même pas le savoir…

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.  
\- Bella… je sais que tu as raison… que c'est la meilleure solution… mais ça me déchire littéralement. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, mais je sais qu'il faut que tu le fasses… tu as raison. J'aime ma femme, j'aime mes enfants, j'aime mon travail, j'aime ma vie. Mais je t'aime aussi, et ça me tue. Alors puisque tu t'en vas, puisque nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais… laisse moi t'aimer une dernière fois…

Sa bouche s'empara de la mienne, et sous le coup de la surprise, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Cependant, quand ses mains commencèrent à caresser mon corps, à effleurer mes seins par-dessus mon tee-shirt, je l'arrêtai.

\- Edward, soupirai-je. Arrête… on ne devrait pas…  
\- Non, c'est certain, on ne devrait pas… mais ne me dis pas que tu n'en n'as pas envie, je sais que ce serait un mensonge. Bella, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte… après aujourd'hui, on sera séparés… pour toujours. Alors je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… laisse moi t'aimer… encore… juste une dernière fois…

Je me laissais alors aller dans ses bras. Edward m'allongea sur le sol, veillant à mettre des oreillers sous moi. Pour la toute dernière fois, il me retira mon haut avec douceur, puis mon jean, caressant ma peau découverte au fur et à mesure. Il m'ôta mon soutien gorge, et quand sa bouche se dirigea vers mes seins, je le stoppai.

\- Fais moi l'amour, Edward… fais moi juste l'amour…

Je fus happée par l'intensité de son regard. Il se redressa et de déshabilla sous mes yeux émerveillés. Ensuite, il me retira mon dernier vêtement. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, embrassant les quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappées. Puis il m'embrassa ensuite, sa langue caressant mes lèvres pour rejoindre la mienne dans un ballet lent, passionné, mais désespéré.

Alors, il rentra en moi avec lenteur. Il buta au fond de mon ventre, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

\- Edward, murmurai-je en crochetant son cou. J'ai besoin de toi…

Veillant à ne pas peser sur moi, il entama un va-et-vient lent et passionné, à l'image du baiser que nous venions d'échanger. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes à présent. Je n'arrivais pas à penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me faisait l'amour… la dernière fois qu'il me touchait ainsi.

Il rentrait et sortait de moi sans relâche. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés aux miens, nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. J'encerclai mes jambes autour de sa taille et arquai mon dos pour lui donner plus de profondeur. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de crier sous les sensations intenses. Edward m'embrassa partout où il pouvait le faire. Mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins…

\- Edward, plus fort, je t'en prie…

J'avais besoin de tout oublier dans ses bras… une dernière fois.

Il répondit à mon appel et ses coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait toujours plus profondément en moi. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à ma raison, donnant moi aussi des coups de hanches en même temps que lui.

\- Putain, oui, Bella ! gémit-il.

Nous accélérâmes nos mouvements, et au moment où je sentis que j'allai atteindre le paroxysme, je levai la tête et mordis durement son épaule. Je sentis alors son corps se tendre et il se libéra en moi dans un cri libérateur, alors que je m'abandonnai moi-même dans les délices de la jouissance. Je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts. Le spectacle d'Edward prenant du plaisir était trop sublime pour être raté. La tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux clos, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front… la beauté à l'état pur.

Cependant, la situation s'imposa bien vite à moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Parce que c'était la dernière fois que j'étais dans ses bras, la dernière fois que nous faisions l'amour… il m'embrassa passionnément. La dernière fois qu'il m'embrassait… la dernière fois qu'il me disait…

\- Je t'aime, Bella.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Edward, sanglotai-je.

Il se leva et se rhabilla après m'avoir remit tous mes vêtements avec tendresse. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Edward m'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tourna vers lui.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu auras une belle vie, Bella… tu le mérites.  
\- Merci…  
\- Mais… Bella, je ne t'oublierai jamais, promit-il en ancra son regard au mien. Alors…  
\- Edward, je ne _peux pas_ t'oublier, avouai-je, comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Qu'importe ce que sera ma vie… tu auras toujours ta place…

Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa chastement.

\- Je t'…  
\- Non, le coupai-je. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile…

J'entendis ensuite le dernier appel pour mon vol. Edward sécha mes larmes de son pouce, puis embrassa tendrement mon front.

\- Adieu, Bella…

Je plongeais une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien, admirant sa beauté si divine. Lentement, je commençai à reculer.

\- Adieu, Edward…

Je l'observais une dernière fois, essayant de graver cette image dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Au moment où je me retournais complètement, j'aurai juré qu'une larme avait coulée sur sa joue…

La douleur qui me transperça fut tellement forte que je crus que j'allai m'évanouir. C'était comme si on venait de m'arracher une partie de mon cœur.

Je marchai rapidement, sentant encore son regard sur moi. Je ne me retournai pas, sachant pertinemment que si je le faisais, je courrais dans ses bras et ne partirais jamais.

Alors, j'arrivais dans la salle d'embarquement et l'hôtesse ferma la porte derrière moi, puisque j'étais visiblement la dernière.

Ca y est. C'est fini, pensai-je. Les perles salées coulaient contre ma volonté, et plusieurs personnes me dévisageaient. Mais je m'en fichais. Ne subsistait plus que la douleur…

Assise dans l'avion, j'observais le sol s'éloigner. Mes yeux me piquaient. Je savais que je n'oublierai jamais Edward. Qu'une part de moi l'aimerait toute ma vie. Je savais que la douleur allait s'estomper, mais qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais. En quittant Edward, j'avais laissé une partie de mon cœur avec lui… et ça, j'en subirai les conséquences toute ma vie.


End file.
